The Conclave
of Argent |flag = TheConclaveFlag.png |flag2 = |flag2description = |flag3 = |flag3description = |motto = "Exitus acta probat" (English: "The outcome justifies the deed") |team = Black |color1 = #CD6600 |color2 = #CD6600 |color3 = |color4 = |color5 = |color6 = |color7 = |founder = Austindel, Synesi |foundedon = March 17, 2010 |cabinet = Triumvirate: *Synesi *Lowsten *Htmlmaster Ministry: *Thane, Minister of War *Guppy Fish, Minister of Internal Affairs * - , Minister of Foreign Affairs Senate: *Matese *Smalls07 * - |officials = |teamsenate = |internationalrelations = *Protectorate with Argent *PIAT with First Earth Battalion *ODP with AcTi *PIAT with The Peoples Community *PIAT with Amazon Nation |forumurl = http://www.theconclave-cn.net/ |joinurl = http://www.theconclave-cn.net/index.php?board=27.0 |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/theconclave |ircchannel = #theconclave |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = |statsdate = June 11, 2011 |totalnations = 39 |totalstrength = 557,381 |avgstrength = 14,292 |totalnukes = 101 |rank = 131 |score = 2.56 }} The Conclave (ConC) is a small alliance that resides on the Black team. It was founded on March 17, 2010, after several months of planning, and signed a protectorate treaty with Argent on the same date. Charter The official Charter of The Conclave can be found here. Official Policies War Above all, The Conclave is a peaceful alliance. All members joining The Conclave must agree to never attack a target unless specifically ordered to do so. As a whole, The Conclave will avoid alliance wars, unless it or a direct ally is under credible threat. Diplomacy Since The Conclave is peaceful to all alliances, it is willing to improve relations with all alliances. This is usually done in the form of Peace, Information, and Aid Treaties (PIATs). While The Conclave will also sign binding defensive treaties, it does so very carefully and only with alliances that are similarly interested in upholding peace. History Founding The Conclave was created on March 17, 2010 as a multi-colored alliance. Its founders, Synesi and Austindel, were no strangers to governing in online games, as they had worked together as successful alliance leaders in another online game. Thanks to his connections, Austindel was able to secure a Protectorate with the medium sized alliance Argent. The Conclave was small, but it now had the safety it needed to grow. The Dark Ages Growth, however, was not so easy. Cybernations was already a well established game, and it was difficult to convince members to join the fledgling alliance with great dreams but no numbers to back them up. Weeks without substantial growth turned to months, and eventually the alliance even began to decline as its members either lost interest or were forced to quit due to complications in the real world. In April 2010, an even greater loss occurred, as Austindel, The Conclave’s founding member, was forced to quit to spend more time with his new job. The Conclave was left in the hands of Synesi and James Spanier, the new second-in-command. This government was severely understaffed and its members were unenthused – things were bleak indeed for The Conclave. Some Sirius AcTi-on The Conclave first became diplomatically relevant in mid-November, when AcTi, an alliance with whom The Conclave recently signed an Optional Defense Pact with, declared war on The Killer Turtle Brigade. As a result, the ODAP Bloc known as Sirius declared on AcTi. Despite only signing an ODP, outside spectators wondered if The Conclave would join the conflict. This speculation was unnecessary, as The Conclave had already told AcTi that they would not join the conflict even before AcTi declared. When The Conclave announced this on the OWFs, it was generally declared a good move. Some members, however, were disappointed that The Conclave did not use this opportunity to blow a small conflict into a global war. The Conclave maintained its desire for global peace, and even received a small taste of OWF relevance. A New Hope As November came to a close, the government of The Conclave had realized that major changes were needed. After months with virtually no growth, Synesi and James Spanier talked with the few active members that remained, and agreed that a new charter was necessary. The Charter would maintain a strong central government, but still give the majority of power to a democratic Senate. This central government became a Triumvirate, with Synesi, James Spanier, and Htmlmaster serving as Triumvirs. After weeks of deliberation, the new charter was ratified on December 14, 2010. The charter not only made the government more effective, it revitalized the entire community. In early January, an enormous recruitment campaign began, with members sending out recruitment PMs to every unaligned nation created each day, every day. One month and thousands of messages later, The Conclave had gained more members than it did during its first nine months of existence. By the end of February, The Conclave had tripled in size. The alliance that seemed doomed to the realm of mediocrity was now one of the fastest growing entities on the Planet Bob.